wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
StarWing Academy
Registration for the Academy is open! Please insert a link to your OC's page in the "Students" or "Teachers" section. For teachers, please state what they teach. Thank you! The StarWings are NOT a tribe; rather, they're a little more like a club. You don't have to ask to make a dragon a StarWing, and dragons with any sort of powers are welcome! Please don't edit this page (besides the student and teacher list) without permission of Lightseeker GameWing. Thank you! I've been neglecting this page recently, and I apologize for that. I'm going to do my best to breathe some life back into this. Concept The StarWings are an organization based in the SkyWing mountains from land donated to them by King Cliff. Dragons from every tribe live there, all with various powers. Most StarWings have attended the school-based there, the StarWing Academy. The StarWings also help police the tribes, stepping in and catching criminals where normal authorities cannot. History Founding The StarWings were founded 500 years ago by the late Skystorm of the NightWings. He wanted to provide a space for dragons with animus magic to learn how to use it properly. His close friend, Caiman of the MudWings, was the creator of the animus gem, a tool used to prevent the soul of animus dragons from deteriorating. As such, the tool was used in the group often. At first, members of the group would meet at Possibility every few weeks, with parents bringing their children to be taught. Eventually, Skystorm and Caiman were able to purchase land and used it as the meeting place instead. Caiman was in charge of teaching dragons how to create and use animus gems properly, while Skystorm showed dragons with magic to how to use it responsibly. Moving into SkyWing Territory As more and more animus dragons registered and wanted to start classes, Caiman and Skystorm knew that the club needed a larger site of operations. They eventually petitioned to King Cliff of the SkyWings for a land grant to establish a school for animus dragons. He complied, and a circle of mountains known as the Ring was given. Construction began immediately, focusing on hollowing out the mountains. The school eventually opened, and was then known as the StarWing Academy for Animus Dragons. Many dragons attended the school. Unfortunately, some dragons were against the idea of animus dragons learning to use their powers independently instead of following their queens. Assassins attempted to, and successfully killed, Skystorm. This left Caiman to run the school by herself. Assassins and terrorists made attempts to destroy the Academy, and several bombings occurred. Dragonets began to be unenrolled their parents and queens, Something had to be done. Caiman used her magic to ensure that the mountains would never be destroyed by anything. The Opening After Caiman used enchantments to save the academy, most violence on campus stopped. However, there were two things that she felt were missing. Firstly, many dragons from different tribes did not willingly speak to each other often. Secondly, there were many other dragons with powers other than animus magic that needed schooling and lessons on their abilities. Caiman decided to open the school to dragons that had other powers, such as firescales. As a result, school attendance nearly tripled, with many dragons from different tribes coming to attend the academy, allowing Caiman to implement the troop system. Dragons were organized into numbered groups of five, all from different tribes. The system is still in place today. Living Quarters After dragons finished their lessons at the academy, some wanted to stay with those who they met at the academy. However, most of the dragons were from different tribes and at that time, dragons with firescales and animus powers were banned from Possibility and most other intertribal cities. As a result, several of the other mountains in the Ring were hollowed out and used as living quarters for dragons who wished to stay at the academy. More events and extracurricular activities were added, including band and market days. The newly christened StarWing Academy was better than ever, and the future had never looked brighter. The Second Great War For the next 400 years, Pyhrria was at relative peace. However, under the rule of Queen Topaz, tensions grew between the SkyWings and the StarWings. Topaz disputed the land grant, and also wanted control of her animus and firescale dragons again. The tension led to an attack by the SkyWings on the StarWing Academy, resulting in a massacre. A war began, in the same proportions of the War of SandWing Succession. Available Classes Required Scavenger Studies History Tribe Studies Battle Training Power Studies (Different classes depending on what power the dragon has) Electives Art Geography Hunting Advanced Battle Training Band Student List Gemini Orchid Goldeneyes Princess Rose Quartz Saguaro Summerstar ￼Teachers Python Category:Content (Violet the RainWing) Category:Places Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Lightseeker GameWing)